A Broken Promise
by theTwi-TasticDuo
Summary: Edward and Bella have been married for 2 weeks, but Edward hasnt changed her yet. Find out what happens when Bella has finally had enough of Edward stalling her transformation. Who does she go to and what crazy thing she does that noone would ever expect.
1. This is Ridiculous

**This is our first fan-fic. Hope you like it!! :-)**

**oh yea, & we do not own Twilight. the amazing Stephenie Meyer does!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**This is Ridiculous**

It had been 2 weeks since the wedding (that Alice had outdone herself, but I finally admitted was amazing) and our honeymoon. I was all moved into the Cullen house, or well, I mean, my new home, and loving it already (it wasn't like I had to get used to anything, the Cullens were practically family before the wedding- now it was just official.) The only problem was, my heart was still beating.

Edward hadn't changed me yet, like he promised he would, and it was getting beyond ridiculous. For a week and a half, I asked him every day and for a week and a half he kept telling me that he wasn't ready yet.

"Edward," I said one afternoon. I had just finished eating the unnecessarily big lunch that Esme had cooked for me and Edward and I were sitting on his couch. "Can we please do this now? You promised." He didn't have to ask what I was talking about, as I practically begged him.

He stroked my cheek with his cold finger and lifted my chin up so that he could look me in the eyes. "

"Bella, I told you, I…I don't think I'm ready yet. I don't think I can do that to you yet" Was he serious?

"Edward, you _promised_" I said as I stood up, obviously angry. He stood up with me and tried to grab me to calm me down but I was having none of that. "I'm ready. And I know you're ready. We're _both_ ready, we're married, I got my last human experience, what exactly are you waiting for _now_?"

"Bella, I just don't think…I don't…" his voice trailed off. Anytime he was hesitant to tell me something, it got me worried. So now not only was I annoyed and angry, I was worried too, or maybe scared was the right word in this situation. What reason could possibly be so bad he didn't want to tell me? What if…but I didn't want to think of _that_ possibility.

"What?" I tried to sound demanding, but my voice cracked from the nerves. "Tell me."

"I…I don't think that…that you're ready."

I stared at him, my face blank, lost for words. This _was_ bad. How could he think that? How could he believe that I wasn't ready to spend eternity with him? Unless there was something more to it than just that.

"Edward…are you serious? Of course I'm ready, I've…"

My voice was raised louder than it had ever been at him before. He but me off and I could feel my hands shaking when he held them, probably because of the thousands of emotions that had hit me so hard in the last minute.

"Bella, love, I just don't think you're really ready. You think you are but really, you're still worried. I think you're still afraid to let go." I was not going to let his velvet voice convince me for one second that he was right.

"Edward, I've been ready. This is what I've wanted and you know that." I pulled away from him, which was unusually easy. I figured he knew that, this time, I was angry and he shouldn't protest. I walked to the bedroom door

"Stop telling me how I feel, and stop trying to change my mind!" I was yelling now. "I thought you knew me and I thought we talked about this. A promise is a promise. _I_ am ready. But if you're not ready, and believe me you are the _only_ one who isn't ready after all this time, then fine…I'm leaving!"

"Bella…" he looked beyond hurt at my words and I knew that, deep down, I felt bad for hurting him, but I was so beyond angry that I didn't consciously feel bad for what I had said. And besides, he had hurt me first. I flung the door open, and stopped in the doorway, turning around to look at him one last time. "Don't follow me! Call me when you're ready. Call me when you don't feel like breaking your promise anymore!" And with that, I stormed out of the room & ran down the two flights of stairs into the family room.

I could feel the curious eyes of Jasper and Alice on me, but I wasn't going to stop to talk to them and they got the hint that I didn't want to be talked to. My guess is that Jasper felt how angry I was and warned Alice that now was not the best time to ask questions. He may have tried to calm me down, but I was running too fast to notice. Getting the feeling that Edward was following me, I didn't turn around as I slammed the front door shut, probably in Edward's face.

Once outside, I immediately walked to the garage and jumped into my car. I sped out of the driveway and down the road. I knew exactly where I was going.


	2. Sunshine

**thanks for the reviews! :-)**

**TwilightFinatic: you said edward shouldnt call her "bella, love" everytime.. yea you were right. i didnt notice how much i did it lol.  
i changed it, so thank you! :-)**

**disclaimer: nope, still dont own Twilight. lol**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Sunshine**

I knew I couldn't last much longer. I stepped on the petal harder and shot down a familiar street. As the house came into view, I slowed. I needed my sunshine but I couldn't make him worried. I parked the car and got to the front door in seconds. "Just relax Bella" I told myself, knocking on the door "it will all be fine."

The door opened and sitting in his chair was Billy. "Bella! Wow it's so great…sweetheart are you okay?"

I guess I looked as upset as I felt. "No" I whispered, tears filling my eyes. "I'm sorry is Jake home, I really need to speak to him," I asked, my voice cracking.

"No Bella, I'm sorry, he's not." No! I needed him. "He's at First Beach with Quil and Embry. I don't think he will mind if you stop by," he added, obviously seeing the pain on m face.

"First Beach…okay thanks Billy" I said, sprinting to the car. My stomach hit my spine as I drove down the street. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw the Rabbit parked along the edge of the road. He was here. As I stepped out of the car, a booming sound filled my heart making the corners of my mouth flinch upward.

"Jake…Jacob?" I called. He was somewhere close, I knew it. "Jacob, Embry, Quil?" where were they? Suddenly two huge warm arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"Bella" whispered an extremely familiar voice.

"Jake" I said, turning to see him. I couldn't hold back any longer. The pain took over and I started sobbing Even though Jake's presence brought joy to my heart, the pain was so much stronger.

"Bella? Bella what is it? What's wrong?" But the sobs took over everything. I couldn't talk or see anything, so I just leaned forward, wrapped my arms around him, and cried into his shoulder. After a minute, Jake scooped me up into his arms and walked.

"Dude, what's wrong with her?" a voice I knew as Embry's asked.

"I'm not sure" Jake replied. He sat down on the floor and leaned against the rocks. "Shh, Bella, shh" he whispered, rubbing my back. "It's okay, I'm here." And it was within five minutes the tears had stopped, but the pain remained, not as strong as before because Jake was there.  
"Do you wanna talk about it?" Jake asked.

"No" I replied in a whisper. "I can't yet, I just really needed to see you."

"Well I'm here Bella, I'm here" he said standing me up and pulling me into a bon-crushing hug.

"Hey guys, sorry for crashing your little party" I said, turning to Embry and Quil.

"Nah, don't worry about it Bella, I've been dying to see you" Quil said. "I really didn't get to talk to you much at the wedding…you looked beautiful by the way" he added, his dark skin getting darker.

"Thank you so much" I said, blushing myself.

"So what's your husband up to right now? Does he know you're here?" Embry asked. I expected pain to hit but instead, anger built up inside of me.

"I really don't want to talk about that filthy bloodsucker right now" I hissed through my teeth. The three of the stared at me as if I had 8 heads.

"Wow, he must have really pissed you off" Embry said.

"I really don't want to talk about it…hey can we do something, I need a distraction?"

"Um, sure" Jake said, looking concerned and confused. "Do you want to ride bikes or go cliff diving or something?"

"Well how about we have a little celebration?" Quil asked. "We really didn't get to fully celebrate with you at the wedding so let's now! I think I got some sodas and stuff in a cooler in my car."

"Sounds good to me" I said. "You guys up for it?"

"Sure" Embry said.

"Why not" added Jake.

"Okay" Quil said. "Let's party! I just need to run to my house."

Within minutes, Quil was back with a cooler in hand. "Hey Jake, Sam's askin' for ya."

"For what?" whined Jake.

"I don't really know man, he just said 'go get Jake I need to speak with him' and that was it."

"Alright…Bella" he said, turning to me "will you be okay with these two whack-jobs for a bit? I'll get back as soon as I can!"

"Yeah, no problem" I said. It hurt to know that he was leaving, but I knew he cared about me.

"I'll be back soon" he whispered, kissing me on the forehead. Then he ran off into the woods.


	3. The Whole Bottle

**Thanks for the reviews!!**

In one review someone had said they were team Edward and were upset about the story, so i want to apologize everyone who is Team Edward!  
... but also, there are 2 of us who write this and one is Team Edward and the other is Team Switzerland. Soooo, don't worry, Edward will come back.  
We love him too!!  
Just keep reading. :-)

**Disclaimer: Although we wish we did, we do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Whole Bottle  
**

"Alright: Embry said, rubbing his hands together. "I'm gonna start a fire, Quil what'd you get to drink?"

"Um, I got rootbeer, orange soda, ginger-ale and, because we are celebrating, I grabbed some wine!" he reached into the cooler, pulled out three plastic cups and a bottle of wine. It took him four times but Quil finally uncorked the bottle and poured each of us a glass. Normally I would refuse, I wasn't a drinker, but I had too much on my mind and any little ease of help I would take.

"To Bella…may you always be happy…and come visit us more often." Quil said.

"To Bella" Embry added.

Blushing, we clicked our glasses and drank. The wine tasted sour as it slowly slid down my throat. As soon as I finished the glass, I felt lighter and happier. I wanted more.

"Ugh!" Quil said, sticking his tongue out "see, this is why I don't drink."

"Nasty stuff" Embry added. "Do you want more Bella?" he asked me, handing me the bottle.

"Umm, sure just a bit more." I took the bottle and poured myself another glass. It wasn't as sour as the first glass, but I got the same sensation of happiness. I liked it, and I knew that if Edward was with me, if he cared, he would be so mad. This was my revenge.

"This is for you" I said, downing another glass…then another, and another. Embry and Quil were in deep conversation about some stupid werewolf thing.

"Jeez, I hate boys" I thought to myseld, having another glass. "They're so stupid" another glass…"they can't just agree with you or help you and they always have to be the one that's right"…another glass… "what the hell was that stupid boy thinking…" another…"I'm ready, I am. He's not, he's so stupid"…another… "maybe he doesn't care for me anymore"… another… "If he won't turn me, I'll find someone who will" _hiccup_, another glass… "I can go to Texas and find some newborns or, haha, I know, I'll go see Jane! She would do it I know she would" another glass…the bottle started to feel light in my hands, almost as light as my body and mind felt. "She was so small and pretty…but she can't" _hiccup_ "can't touch me!" _hiccup_ "'Cause I'm immune. You're stupid powers don't work on me!" The bottle was empty. It slipped out of my fingers onto the floor. "Just like Eddie can't read my mind, Jane can't hurt me. Oh no, oh no!"

"Bella?... Bela what are you talking about?" Quil asked. Had I been saying that out loud!? "Bella, did you finish the bottle?!"

"Dude, she's wasted" Embry said

"No…no I'm fine" _hiccup_ "Quil, you know you're like, really cute and Embry whoa! Why are all the La Push kids so hott?" Was I really saying this aloud? I had no control over my voice. It was like it belonged to someone else! "I mean, why did I marry that stupid promise-breaking guy?"

"Bella?"

"He is so stupid"

"Bella!" I noticed Jake was finally back. How long had it been? 20 minutes? An hour? Who cares!

"He promised he would and now he is stupid and won't!"

"Is she Drunk??" I heard Jake yell.

"I mean, I should have chosen Jake! Really—"

"—how could you let this happen!?—"

"—wow he is hot too but umm, he is like so mean sometimes—"

"Man, I didn't know she was going to finish the bottle. We all had a glass, I guess she just had more than the rest of us!"

"And then when he is a werewolf and he's so big! Haha!" Why was this all so funny? I fell off the tree stump I was sitting on, into the sand, laughing.

"Bella…Bella I need to get you home" Jake said, helping me to my feet.

"No Edward. I said not to come looking for me!" I yelled at Edward…but it wasn't really him. I couldn't stop myself. "Just go away. I'm not going to talk to you mister, no no no!"

"Bella, I'm not Ed—"

"Dammit Edward shut up! I said go away! I'm going to find someone else to change me 'cause I know you won't! So go away and leave me, I'll come find you when it's over!"

"Bella" Jake said, taking my face into his hands "Bella, I'm not Edward. I don't know what happened between you two but drinking will not help it!"

"Jake" I whispered, tears building in my eyes.

"Yes Bella, it's me, what is it?"

"I…I'm going home!" I pulled away from his hands and started running to my car, but I was clumsier than ever. I couldn't even take 8 steps before falling over. Getting up, I dug for my keys.

"No Bella. No. You're not driving like this" Jake said, trying to take my keys away.

"I'm-" _hiccup_ "Fine. I can drive!"

"Bella no."

"Jake stop. Stop telling me what to do! I'm tired of it! I'm 18 I can" _hiccup_ "I can do whatever the hell I want!" I found my keys and made my way to the car.


	4. No Control

**Thank you all for the reviews!! **

**disclaimer: Twilight still isnt ours.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**No Control**

"Bells, I said you're not driving!"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" I screamed. "I made my decision and I am not changing my mind, not about anything! I will not! I get bossed around by my dad and Edward, and I don't need it from you Jake, so I'm" _hiccup_ "I'm leaving!"

I didn't even see it happening: Jake grabbed my keys and lifted me into his arms. "I'm kicking your asses later!" He called to Quil and Embry.

I wouldn't go, not by force! I fought, but no matter how hard I punched and kicked, he would not let go. When we reached the car, he plopped me into the passenger's seat and buckled me in. In a flash, he was in the driver's seat and starting the car.

"Jake" I moaned, "Just stop" _hiccup_ "I'm fine."

"No Bella, you're not."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Home Bella"

"Oh" _hiccup_ "okay." I started giggling and couldn't stop.

"Bella what's so funny?" Jake asked seriously.

"You don't have a shirt on! Jake did I ever tell" _hiccup_ "you how hot you are?" Why was I saying this?!

"You're like so hot in both ways I" _hiccup_ "could like melt snow on you hahaha isn't that funny Jake?!" I couldn't stop laughing and Jake just sat there, so serious.

"You like my car? 'cause I" _hiccup_ "I hate it. You can have it, I got another one waiting for me once I'm a VAMMMPIRRREEE" I sang the last word, and it turned the corners of Jake's mouth lower down. "Haha Jake, you're a wolf! Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, right! Not me!" Why did I find this all so funny?  
We were coming to a stop in front of a house I couldn't see. Jake got out and came to my side of the car to help me out. My balance was worse than ever! I took 3 steps and fell to the floor laughing hysterically. Suddenly and slowly, the funny, happy feeling was gone. Jake helped me to me feet, then caught me again as I leaned over and threw up.

"Oh God, Bella" Jake said, pulling back my hair as I threw up again.

"Jake" I moaned. When he was sure I was finished, he picked me up and started running towards a house. As the house came into view, I started crying again.

"Jake…Jake no. Why? I said I wanted to go home!" I whined into his shoulder.

"This is your home Bella. Whatever problems you and Edward are having need to be worked out now and here, and not with drinking. Bella really, how stupid are you?"

As soon as we got to the front steps the door flew off the hinges and there stood Edward, with the rest of the Cullens behind him

"Bella!" I heard him yell. I wouldn't look up. I couldn't look him in the eyes.

"JACOB BLACK WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

"Edward, calm down!" I heard Esme yell from the house.

"GIVE HER TO ME, DOG!"

"Edward I didn't do anything. Look, she's drunk, but she just threw up half her body weight back there. You can read my mind, I had no clue, and when I found her I took her right here to you."

"Jake…" I moaned. I had no control of my voice again. "Don't make me Jake, please don't. He doesn't care…he won't change me…doesn't love me…please Jake…Ple-" Jake put me down just in time. I leaned over his arm and puked all over Edward's feet.

"Alright" Edward said, slipping his arm around my waist "Let's just get her inside."

"No! I'm not going" _hiccup_ "with you! Jake please, please, _please_!"

"Bella, no!" Jake said harshly. You need to go with Edward. You _have_ to."

Then my world went black.


	5. Headache

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! (good & bad, we're glad for getting feedback!)**

**This chapter was going to be longer but 1: if i hadnt split it up it would be too long and  
2: there are alot of people saying that we are team Jacob and that Bella is being too mean.  
I thought putting up the first half of this chapter might make things a bit clearer.  
Sorry to anyone whos still dissappointed.**

**disclaimer: still dont own twilight**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Headache**

I awoke to cold fingers on my forehead and then wrist.

"Carlisle, will she be okay? Jacob Black said she drank an entire bottle of wine by herself." The voice was soft and musical. I recognized it as Rosalie's.

"I don't think she has alcohol poisoning or anything. She just needs sleep and time now."

"But why would she do something like this? It's not like her."

"Ask her yourself" a harsh voice I recognized as Jasper's said. "She's awake."

"Bella?" Rose asked, patting my face with a damp washcloth. "Bella…can you hear me?"

Her voice was full of concern. My eyes fluttered open.

"Rosalie" I whispered, meeting her eyes.

"God she wreaks of alcohol and dog" Jasper said. He was across the room, leaning in the doorway.

"Bella, how do you feel?" Carlisle asked, checking my pulse again.

"I…don't…know." It was true. I didn't have any emotional feelings. "My head hurts too much to think."

"Alright Jasper go get me some aspirin and water. Tell everyone she is okay, she just needs time."

"Right" Jasper said as he slipped out of the room.

"Bella, do you want to tell me what's going on?" Rose asked

"Where's Edward and Jake?" I knew I should answer but Edward and Jake didn't need to hear.

"They're both in the yard Bella don't worry, just tell us what happened."

It couldn't get any worse so why not just tell.

"Edward won't change me…told me I wasn't ready…went to Jake's and had some wine…I had a lot, drank the entire bottle…I started thinking he knows I'm ready he just doesn't want to do it, maybe he doesn't love me enough to." I couldn't control it. Whatever I was thinking just came right out.

"I need to be changed. I kept my part of the promise, now he has to and he won't. I should go to somebody else…go to Italy…Jane is so small and Aro wanted me so I know he would do it…_He_ won't do it… he promised…does he not love me anymore?... I can't last if he leaves, doesn't care, won't…won't…" the tears had begun again. Just like my voice, they were uncontrollable.

"Carlisle, Rose…thank you but I think I should take her now." Through my blurry eyes I could see Edward standing in the doorway, his face full of concern and pain. Had he heard me? He came and scooped me up from the couch. I didn't want to go but I didn't have the energy to fight him.

"Please don't…I don't want…" I couldn't talk through my sobs.

We reached his bedroom. With one swift motion, he pulled back the sheets and tucked me into the bed. I turned away from him, his face brought me more pain. I sobbed into the pillow.

"Bella please…please talk to me…at least look at me." His voice was full of pain and anger.

"Not…yet" I managed through the sobs.

"Bella…" he sat down onto the bed next to me and slowly stroked my hair. It helped. The tears slowed and the tiredness swept through me.

I loved him still, I had to, at least part of me did otherwise I would've made more of an effort to fight him and Jake before. Part of me wanted to forgive him and tell him I was sorry. But the other part, the more dominate part, wanted to scream at him and tell him that he should be the one apologizing and that I didn't think he loved me anymore.

I honestly didn't know what to believe. I didn't know if I felt bad or if I even _should _feel bad. I couldn't think and I wanted to sleep but my head was too full of confusion for my subconscious to handle. So as I lay there, trying not to think, I let Edward love me- or at lease act like he did.

I was half-asleep, half-awake when there was a light knock on the door.

"Edward"

"She's sleeping" Edward said. There was no emotion in his voice. "Come in" he said after a second, not having to ask who it was.

The door creaked open and then was shut again. Maybe it was Carlisle coming to check on me.

"How is she?" asked the softest voice out of all the Cullens. It was Esme. Oh how I wished I could tell her, out of everyone, how horrible I felt for doing this. Even if I thought Edward deserved this, I never wanted to hurt or worry the rest of the family.

"Well," I thought, "this wouldn't have happened if…" but I didn't have the strength to get that angry right now.

"I'm not sure" Edward replied, worry in his voice. "She's been sleeping but… I don't know."

"She'll be fine Edward" was all Esme said, but she must have thought something more because Edward replied to something unheard. "Yes you're right; thank goodness it wasn't anything worse. If something else had happened…" His voice trailed off. He was hurting…

"I brought some water for Bella" Esme said, and I heard her place was apparently was a glass of water on the nightstand.

"She should drink some when she wakes up."

"Thank you Esme." Edward had said the same words I was thinking, though I wanted to thank her for so much more than just the water…


	6. Heart to Heart

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!!  
Sorry it took awhile to update. **

**So I really liked writing this chapter, i thought it would be good to show the mother-son relationship between Edward and Esme.  
I hope you guys like it & see that Bella & Edward will be fine! :-)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight? nope, not ours.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Heart to Heart**

It was silent for awhile, but I hadn't heard Esme leave. I must have finally been asleep. But then I heard more talking.

"Edward" it was Esme's soft voice again. "How are _you_?"

"I'm not sure" he answered slowly. "I am beyond grateful, of course, that she is physically okay…and that the Dog took care of her. But I … I can't help but feel…more than completely at fault for this."

"Oh Edward, I don't think…I mean…" Esme seemed to be at a loss for words. Whether it was because she didn't want to tell him he was right or because she didn't want to be right herself. Of course, Edward would be able to know what she thought anyway.

"This is my fault. And I really don't know what to do now." He sounded upset and I was glad I couldn't see what his face looked like, though I was sure that the image in my head- his mouth straight, saddened eyes- was not far from accurate.

"I wish I could help Edward but I don't know what to do to fix this. You're going to have to talk to her about it. That's the only way." Her voice was soft and I thought I heard a hint of sorrow in it.

"She thinks I don't love her." He said, emotionless.

"Edward, do you think she really believes that?"

"She said it herself…Jacob told me. And I heard her when he brought her home."

Crap. Jake had told him everything. Well no, Edward probably heard it in Jake's mind. But wait, this shouldn't bother me. I wanted Edward to know how I felt, or how I said I felt…didn't I?

"We were fighting…about her being changed. I told her I wasn't ready… but then I told her that I didn't think _she _was ready. Because I didn't."

Edward spoke slowly. He sounded like…well, like a confused 17 year-old. I had never heard him like this before. And since when did he spill his heart out to anyone but me (and that was only sometimes)? Maybe I really was dreaming.

"She went to La Push and got drunk because of me. She thinks I don't care about her…how could she though? I mean she knows, or at least she should know that she is the most important thing in my existence."

"Edward, sweetheart, I'm sure Bella knows that."

"No. She doesn't believe it anymore. And she shouldn't. She's right, I broke my promise." I could hear it in his voice, the guilt and desperation he felt.

Esme didn't say anything, out loud anyway, and so Edward continued.

"She thinks I don't love her anymore" he repeated, solemnly.

"Because you broke your promise Edward."

"Yes but I did it for her Esme. She's still scared, I can tell."

"How do you know that?" Esme's voice was still soft, though I could tell she was trying to tell Edward he was wrong.

"I…I guess I _don't _know that. But she doesn't realize what she's giving up…I don't want to be the one to take that away from her."

"Or away from _you_?" Esme said exactly what I had dreaded to think about.

"Esme, what-?"

"Edward, what do you love the most about Bella?"

"Everything." He was certain; I could hear that in his voice. But I could hear the confusion too.

"Not just her human features? The way you make her blush, the way her heart accelerates what you kiss her, the smell of her blood?"

She was getting at exactly what I wanted – and didn't want – to hear.

"What…Esme how could you think that!?"

How dare he yell at Esme like that! But Esme only sighed and said calmly "Edward, stop screaming. You're going to wake Bella."

"I'm sorry mom. You're right. I overreacted. But that isn't true."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. But-"

Oh no. This was going to be bad.

"Changing her would make me selfish."

"Sweetheart, it's what she wants." I pictured Esme putting her arm around Edward's shoulders.

"I know. But I can't help feeling guilty that this the only way we can stay together."

"She doesn't want life without you. She understands, Edward, and she wants this."

"She _wanted_ this. Because now she hates me and I wouldn't blame her for leaving me again when she wakes up."

"You just have to talk to her. Tell her what you're telling me. Let her believe you still love her."

Edward took an unnecessary deep breath.

"I still love her. I do. No matter what."

"It's going to be fine. Now try to calm down. I'm going to let the others know how she is. They're all worried, especially Rose and Alice."

"Thank you."

"Of course."

There was a pause as I heard Esme open the door. Edward must have been standing there with her because his voice sounded further away when he spoke. "I love you mom."

Esme must have hugged Edward because her voice was muffled when she replied "I love you too."

The door closed again and a second later, I felt Edward's cold hand take mine.

"I am so sorry Bella" he whispered. "I love you. Forever."

He kissed my forehead and then held my limp hand to his cheek. The cold felt oddly comforting.

Sleep finally took over me as I realized, yea, I still love him.


	7. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

**Hey guys!!**

**Sorry...this is an authors note, not an update.**

**So, we are going to have to put this story on hold for about 3 weeks because one of us is going to Europe for 3 weeks  
and we like to write together or at least make sure we know what each of us is posting (makes sense right) lol.**

**We DID start the next chapter but didn't get a chance to finish it…we've been busy unfortunately. :-(**

**So we just wanted to say don't worry, MORE IS COMING!! we PROMISE!!  
****Just not as soon as we hoped. Again, we're SOOOOO sorry to keep you waiting!!**

**But thank you thank you THANK YOU to all who have read &/or reviewed Broken Promise so far! You guys are awesome!! :-)**

**Love,**

**The Twi-Tastic Duo  
xoxo**


	8. Realizations

Hey guys! Sooo we're back!  
and we have finished Breaking Dawn (which we LOVEED btw)  
And we finally have another chapter! Sorry for the long wait!  
and THANK YOUUU to all our reviewers!!

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Realizations**

The front door slammed. Sending what seemed like a thunder crash through my head. Why was this house full of white? The light reflected off of everything making my already pounding head pound more. I would never drink again. Sitting at the Cullen's kitchen table, I could sense his eyes on my every movement. All my senses, even though it hurt, worked in overdrive. The ticking of the toaster, the drips of the coffee, and the footsteps that grew louder and louder.

"Bella! You're alive!" Emmett's booming voice yelled. Ah why must he be so loud, my hands flew to my ears?

"Ha-Ha hung over?" rose asked walking in behind him.

"Hmm yeah" I mumbled holding my head in my hands "god this sucks" I whispered to no one in particular.

"That's why you don't drink" giggled Alice walking in to the kitchen with jasper.

"Never did like alcohol" Emmett said

"It was alright" jasper added. Why were there voices so loud?

"I wouldn't know I don't remember" Alice said her voice echoing in my head.

"Well you're not missing much" laughed Rosalie "I mean look how poor Bella is now!" they all laughed such loud laughs, even with my hands over my ears; they seemed to be using megaphones.

"Cant remember hangovers much though" Emmett sighed.

"Again not missing much "rose added. I couldn't take it any more

"Strange effect it-"

"STOP IT, SHUT UP PLEASE!!" I whined. I let my head fall onto the table, my arms wrapped around it as if they could protect me from all sound waves.

"Everyone out now" insisted the voice from my dreams. In an instant he was sitting with me stroking my hair. I didn't bother pulling away, why hurt him anymore than I already had? But hadn't that been my plan from the beginning. I couldn't and didn't want to remember. So I tried my best not to, to pretend as if it didn't happen, we would face it eventually but not now. Edwards's siblings quietly exited the kitchen, leaving me alone, to face what I have been trying to avoid.

"Bella…?" I could feel his breath on my ear.

"Not now….please just not now. I don't want to think." He said nothing; I didn't…..couldn't talk to him not yet. I didn't even know if I could bring myself to look at him. In an hour or two sure. Once I figured out what I did and why and once I got rid of this head ache sure I would. The toaster dinged, I flinched. I felt him move. And by the time I took two breaths's there were two soft clinks on the table.

"You know where to find me." He whispered kissing me delicately on the head. With a soft breeze I knew he was gone. I unraveled my head from its protective cocoon and looked up. On the table was my toast, a glass of water and 2 caplets of Tylenol. The kitchen was empty… I was alone, almost. I knew every move I made would be heard. I swallowed the Tylenol and picked at the toast.

I knew what I did and why, but how would I tell him? The odd dream from the night before floated into my head. Esme was right. It was what I wanted, and it was what he did to than why did he keep putting it off? Of course I still loved him, and always would no matter what. But this was something that had to happen, a deal was a deal. Yes I was being selfish and I didn't care. I needed to be with him. Forever.

A soft comforting sound came from upstairs. I heard my lullaby playing and knew. I slowly got up and headed towards the staircase. I felt a wave of relaxation as I started ascending the stairs. But I didn't need it; I had nothing to be stress about. I took my time walking to his door, making my presence known as the floors creaked. As I reached the door I took a deep breath and knocked. The playing didn't stop but I slowed.

"There's no need to knock Bella this house is as much yours as it is mine." I turned the knob and let the door swing open itself. Slowly I walked to the bed in the center of the room. He was in the corner of the room where the portable piano was set up. With a quick glance and a small smile he waited. I sat down on to the bench besides him. He slipped his arm around my waist and finished the song single handedly. When it finished I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." I whispered "I'm sorry that I want this, I'm sorry I'm so selfish. I'm sorry I hurt you. It was stupid and I knew that, yet I did it anyway. I hurt you and I'm sor-"My apologies were cut off by Edwards's finger and a kiss to my check.

"Its you're hurting that hurts me Bella, that and that alone." He whispered against my skin. "You're selfish but so am I and I know you want this. If the situation was reversed I would choose to be with you for eternity as well." He pulled back to study my face. I looked in his eyes and saw that he wasn't lying. "If you can forgive me Bella for all I have done, all that I could not give you" This time I cut him off with a kiss.

"You have given me everything I wanted, needed and more. All I want and need is you. I love you and always will no matter what." I figured out that I trusted him to change me it would happen. Even though I had wanted to hurt him the way he hurt me yesterday those feelings just seemed to disappear. I couldn't stay mad at him when I thought of all he was giving me. I loved him too much for that.

**Hope you enjoyed!  
Next chapter will be coming soon, we promise it wont be another crazy long wait**


End file.
